Minecraft: Trapped Inside
by The Rainbow Story Writer
Summary: Amy Peterson gets stuck inside her computer while playing Minecraft and she must survive in the Minecraft way.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft Fanfiction: Trapped Inside**

Chapter 1: The Big Crash

Disclaimer: I did not think of the game Mine Craft. I only own Amy...

Nooooo!" I yelled when I computer turned black, "I didn't save it!" Let me back up. Hi! I'm Amy Peterson. I'm obsessed with playing on the computer. The one game I play the most is MineCraft. You know, the game where everything is made of blocks. That was the game I was playing on the day of the big crash.

So, let's go on. "Amy? What's wrong?" My babysitter, Hailey, asked nervously. I jumped when I heard her voice because I didn't see her come in the room. "I got to an important part of my game and it crashed, but I didn't save it." I frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry Amy, maybe it saves itself at some parts?" she said, hopefully. "Maybe. Can you help me turn the computer on again?" I asked Hailey. She nodded. After a few raging minutes of trying to turn the computer on, I returned to my MineCraft world. The pause screen was the last I saw before everything in front of my eyes turned black.

I blinked my eyes open. I was outside, and everything around me looked weird and blocky. _I've been playing MineCraft too long_ I thought. I blinked. Blinked again. Again. Everything still looked like blocks. I had a small mini-messenger bag hanging across me. I started to look inside and something large pops in front of my view. It reminds me of those holographic screen things from movies that scientists use. I looks like some sort of inventory. "That's odd." I say to myself, "This looks like MineCraft." I had nothing in the bag so I tapped a red "X" next to the GUI. The bag closed.

_This is weird. Did the computer's crash send me into MineCraft?_ I was so confused.


	2. Chapter 2 Ow

Chapter 2: "Ow!"

**Disclaimer: I did not think of the game Mine Craft. I only own Amy...**

**A/N: Sorry for naming my first chapter the same as the whole story, instead of "The Big Crash", I'm just really new to this. Also, sorry for such a short chapter, the next one is long.**

I decided that if this was Mine craft, then I need to do what I usually do at the beginning of a survival world: cut down trees. I began to move toward a tree, feeling awkward and blocky. I then punched the bottom block of a tree with my bare hand. "Ow!"I exclaimed. The block of wood fell on the ground, shrank, and floated there, as it does when you break a block when you _aren't_ inside the game. I walked over the floating block and it appeared in the part of my bag I could see (what would be my hot bar).

I held the wood in my hand and hit the second block of wood. I continued to do that until I had four blocks of raw wood. I reached into my bag and made some wood planks, then used them to make a crafting table. When I was done, I moved the table into my hot bar, tapped "X", and placed the crafting table on the ground. I stood in front of it and the crafting table GUI popped up. I made some sticks out of planks and made a wooden pickaxe.

I held my pick and climbed into a hole, so I could get some stone. I still felt awkward about how blocky I was. Hopefully, I would get used to it. I started to walk through a small cave I found, looking for coal or iron. I didn't see anything but stone and dirt, so I started to dig stairs going down. After a few hours of digging, I had a stack of cobblestone, half a stack of coal, and some iron. I climbed up my stairs, then out of my cave. That's when I remembered that I had Mo' Creatures mod installed.


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Beach

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Beach**

Disclaimer: I did not think of the game Mine Craft. I only own Amy...

When I climbed out of the cave, I found myself face to face with a bear. I froze. It didn't try so hurt me, so I backed up slowly, and hoped it would decide it wanted to eat something else. Then I realized I had the difficulty on Peaceful, so the bear wouldn't hurt me. "Hi." I said to the bear, now realizing, since I had time to look at its features, was a panda.

_Hm, I think you tame a panda with sugar cane. _I walked past the panda, in search of a snack for my furry friend. I used my minimap mod to make a waypoint of where I found the bear and searched for a small pond, since that's where you find sugarcane.

After a small amount of time searching for sugarcane, I started to get hungry( I know that you don't get hungry in Peaceful mode, but I'm going to act like you do, for the sake of the series :p). I opened my bag, hoping to find an apple from when I cut down a tree. Unfortunately my bag was empty except for wood. I looked around, not sure of where I could find some food. I didn't see anything, but I heard a "moo". I started to run around frantically, searching for the cow.

I walked to the bottom of the hill and I _saw _them. About 15 cows were standing together in a field. I chased after one, my wooden pickaxe in hand. Finally, I killed it, and thankfully, it didn't look like I had killed a cow in real life, instead it looked like I really _was _playing Minecraft. I ate the raw, beef, hoping it would fill me up.

After my snack, I continued to search for sugarcane. When I had looked for a couple of hours I reached a beach. _Maybe I should walk at the edge of the shore to see if there is any sugarcane for my sweet panda. _A couple of blocks ahead, I saw some sugarcane straight and tall, the color of a leaf that had been faded from rain or wind and began to look yellow.(why I went into so much detail about the color of sugarcane, I don't know.) I began to run towards it.

When I reached the sugarcane(sorry about being so redundant with that, I just can't think of any other ways to say it.) I hit it until it did the floating-item thing. Soon I had all of it, so I decided to try and find my panda again. I was about to run towards the panda waypoint when I realized how beautiful the beach was. I made a waypoint and took off.


End file.
